Nanomech
Nanomech is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nanochip. Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has gray skin with a green circuit like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings and as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. He is composed of carbon/silicon-based mechanical body and has triangular feet. He also wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky high pitched voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. In Omniverse, Nanomech's circuit design is gone, being replaced with a design pushing more to his Alien Swarm design, and the Omnitrix symbol is where his eye was. He has different wings, he speaks with a more robotic tone, but still high-pitched and he has four small eyes round the Omnitrix similar to Stinkfly. His legs have also changed shape. His body also emits a bright green glow that completely surrounds him. Nanomech Alien Swarm Movie.PNG|15 year old Nanomech in Alien Swarm Nanomech.png|16 year old Nanomech in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Nanomech has the ability to fly. He is very agile, and his wings glow when he is airborn. Nanomech can reduce his size, even to microscopic scales. He can return to his original size, but not grow any larger. Nanomech can launch green bioelectrical energy from his hands, ranging in forms from beams to orbs. Nanomech has the ability to adapt to his opponents. This ability was first confirmed and displayed in Alien Swarm, but has not been looked into since. Weaknesses Nanomech's size can be a problem if fighting larger opponents. In Inspector 13, this is proved when Kevin as Nanomech was harmed by a fly swatter. Alien Swarm *Nanomech first appeared in Alien Swarm, where he was unlocked by scanning the Nanochips. Also, Nanomech destroyed the Decoy Queen of the Alien Chip hive. He was used to enter Victor's brain and battle the queen. After a grueling battle, Nanomech destroys the Queen and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. Ultimate Alien *Nanomech returned in'' Ultimate Alien'' in Video Games, **Nanomech was regarded too small for the video game. **Later, Nanomech destroyed the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, **Nanomech destroyed the headbands that were controlling P'andor and Ra'ad. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, **Nanomech was squashed in a book by Gwen before transforming into Way Big. *In Inspector Number 13, **Kevin as Nanomech snuck into the Techadon Factory and battled Inspector 13. Omniverse *In Have I Got a Deal for You, **Nanomech re-appeared in a cameo as an accidental transformation. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Nanomech battled some Incurseans. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (x2; first re-appearance) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Inspector Number 13'' (used by Kevin) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Have I Got A Deal For You'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation) *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Humungousaur) *''The Ultimate Heist'' Comics *Science Friction Online Games *Ben 10 Alien Force: Alien Attack Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1 - includes: Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), The Queen and Validus *10 cm DNAlien Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), Alien Creation Transporter Nanomech, and Ben (silver version from Alien Swarm) *Nanomech (Defender) *Nanomech (DNA Alien Hero) *Nanomech and green Ben (AF (translucent)) in Silver Chamber Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech *Nanomech with mini alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech (version 2) *Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck (alter alien) *Classic Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender and Alien X (Combo Pack) *Alien Creation Ultimate Spidermonkey and Nanomech *Alien Creation Nanomech and Albedo Trivia *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re-released as a code item. *Kevin states he can't take Nanomech seriously because of his voice. *According to Dwayne, Benchip was Nanomech's working name. *According to Inspector 13's technology, Nanomech is an unknown bio-mechanical organism. *In the movie, his voice is deeper and sounds robotic, while in the series, he has a high, squeaky voice. *Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before" because Nanomech is part human/part drone and thus makes him a hive mind-based organism (so he is a Human/Nanochip hybrid). See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Nanochip - DNA source Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Nanotechnology Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens